Something strange in my Holiday
by HanyBun-bun and Friend
Summary: liburan telah datang. Ichigo kebingungan dengan tempat liburan yang akan dia datangi, namun tiba2 dia mendapat brosur tentang tempat liburan yang gratis. saat dia sampai ditempat liburan itu dia bertemu dengan orang2 yang aneh. bagaimanakah nasib Ichigo?
1. Chapter 1

**Hanybun-bun** **:** **Wah~!!! **Akhirnya setelah lama gak buat fic, ternyata bisa juga. Maap kalau jelek maklum dah lama banget gak buat fic sih, banyak tugas... Makasih buat temenku yang udah bantuin aku. Sebenarnya nih cerita dah jadi, tapi harus aku potong soalnya aku belon buat Endingnya..... Bagi yang nanti mungkin Review... Help me milih ending!!!!!

Nih cerita buatnya dadakan jadi yang pengen review yang aneh-aneh silakan, aku terima dengan lapangan?? *maksudnya???*

* * *

**Something Strange in my Holiday....**

Liburan panjang telah tiba, setelah perayaan hari natal berakhir Ichigo dan teman-temannya memutuskan untuk berlibur disuatu tempat untuk merayakan tahun baru. Mereka berkumpul dirumah Ichigo untuk mendiskusikan masalah tempat berlibur nanti.

"Yup, ini brosur yang terakhir..." kata Ichigo sambil meletakkan brosur tentang tempat-tempat liburan di depan teman-temannya. "Jadi kemana kita akan berlibur???"

" Entahlah... semua brosur ini membuatku binggung, bagaimana kalau di Paris, kudengar disana tempatnya bagus..." Ishida mulai mengajukan usulnya.

"Memang sepertinya itu tempat yang bagus, Tapi....." kata Ichigo sambil mengosok-gosok dagunya

"Kenapa???"

"Itu....."

"Apa??"

"Aku..... Ngak bisa bahasa prancis...." kata Ichigo nyengir. "Lagian disana biayanya mahal, kita cari aja yang agak murahan dikit, ya??"

"Bilang aja loe itu gak punya duit...."

"Punya kok, mungkin loe aja yang sok pengen pergi ke paris padahal nanti juga numpang doank"

Saat Ishida dan Ichigo bertengkar, Shadow berjalan kearah jendela kamar Ichigo, dan membukanya. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi, lalu secara tiba-tiba sebuah brosur wisata melintas didepan shadow dan shadow pun membacanya.....

"Woi, chat! Ngapain loe diem aja disana?? Kita jadi pergi kemana nih???" kata Ichigo

"Hmmmm........"

"Chat, loe gak kenapa-kenapa kan??"

"Bagaimana kalau kesini..."

"Kemana???" kata Ichigo menghampiri Shadow

"Eh, Eropa??? Castil??? Gratisss?? Ok, kita kesini besok!!!"

"Eh, kemana??" Ishida menghampiri Ichigo yang teriak-teriak gaje... "Yakin loe mau kesini, kayaknya ni tempat angker deh... Lagian aneh bener, masak semuanya gratis."

"Gak penting angker pa ngak, yang penting gratis!!!! Jadi sekarang ikut ngak???"

"Maaf Ichigo-kun, aku besok tidak bisa ikut... aku udah ada janji ma Tasuki.... Maaf ya???" Kata Orihime yang dari tadi diem...

"Oh.. gitu ya, ya dah gak apa-apa kok.... jadi cuman kita bertiga doank ni???"

"Ichigo... karena selera kita berbeda, aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu... Lagipula aku belum menyelesaikan tugas-tugas sekolah....." kata Ishida sambil membenarkan kacamatanya...

"Sok loe... mentang-mentang nilai loe itu bagus-bagus, bilang aja loe itu takut...."

"Terserah loe deh... ya dah udah malem nih, gua pulang dulu ya?? Sekalian nganterin Orihime pulang, malem-malem itu bahaya... Ichigo besok hati-hati ya. Walaupun aku itu benci banget ma loe, ya dah selamat malem...." Kata Ishida dan Orihime meninggalkan kamar Ichigo

"Chat, besok loe ngak ada rencana kan??"

"Kebetulan ngak ada... ya udah besok aku tungguin ditempat biasa ya.... Selamat malam Ichigo..." Kata Chat meninggalkan kamar Ichigo

"Asyikk~!!! Besok liburan Gratisss~!!!!!" Teriak Ichigo gaje...

* * *

**Keesokan paginya......**

Di tempat Ichigo dan chat berkumpul....

"Ichigo... Bagaimana kata agen tournya??"

"Kemarin waktu aku telfon, kita disuruh tunggu, nanti ada yang jemput trus kita ke bandara, nanti kita ketempat tujuannya dengan naik pesawat terbang..."

"Hmm...."

Tiba-tiba Hp chat berbunyi...

"Eh, ada pesan dari Keigo... Katanya aku harus kesana segera kalau tidak mereka akan sangat marah padaku, jadi Ichigo.... hati-hati ya..." Kata Shadow meninggalkan Ichigo sendirian...

"Loh?? Woi... Aku sendiri donk yang pergi!!!!"

"Maaf... Ichigo, Hati-hati jaga keadaanmu!!!"

"Heh??? Kenapa jadi aku sendiri yang liburan, rencananya kan bareng-bareng. Ya sudah... huh...."

Setelah lama menunggu sebuah mobil limosin berhenti didepan Ichigo, lalu keluarlah seseorang berpakaian jas hitam dan memiliki rambut berwarna merah....

"Maaf.... Apakah anda Tuan Ichigo kurosaki???" tanya orang tersebut

"Eh, iya..ya... Ada apa ya???"

"Silakan masuk, biar saya yang memasukkan barang-barang anda kebagasi..."

"Tunggu.....Tunggu, apakah kau dari agen tour kemarin??"

"Iya... Anda tuan Ichigo kurosaki kan???"

"Humm.. ya."

"Kalau begitu silakan, saya yang akan mengantarkan tuan ke bandara."

"iya... terima kasih..." kata Ichigo sambil membuka pintu limosin dan memasukinya.

Ichigo merasa sangat aneh, bagaimana mungkin liburan yang gratis itu pelayanannya seperti liburan yang sangat mahal. Lagipula kenapa hanya dirinya saja yang ada diliburan itu, karena merasa penasaran Ichigo bertanya pada sopir limosin itu...

"Maaf, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu??"

"Tentu..."

"Kenapa menjemputku dengan limosin, lalu berapa banyak orang yang mengikuti liburan ini???"

"Karena Tuan muda merasa sangat senang sekali dengan kehadiran anda, lalu yang mengikuti liburan ini.... hanya Anda.... baik, tolong pasang sabuk pengaman anda, kita akan segera berangkat menuju bandara."

"Aku... kenapa hanya aku???"

"Nanti anda pasti mengerti setelah bertemu dengan Tuan muda...."

"Tapi...."

"Oh, ya sebelumnya perkenalkan nama saya Abarai Renji... saya adalah orang kepercayaan tuan muda..."

"iya... aku Ichigo kurosaki."

* * *

**Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup lama, sampailah Ichigo di Bandara.**

"Silakan turun Tuan Ichigo...."

"Iya..."

"Saya akan mengantarkan Tuan Ichigo sampai ketujuan dengan menaiki pesawat pribadi, yang sudah kami siapkan... Silakan ikut saya..."

Mata Ichigo serasa mau copot saat melihat pesawat yang akan dia naiki, Ichigo tak dapat percaya bahwa didepannya ada sebuah pesawat yang sangat besar dan baru. Yang dikhususkan untuk dia. Renji yang melihat Ichigo terus terdiam, menghampirinya lalu...

"Maaf, Tuan Ichigo silakan naik, karena waktu kita tidak banyak... Barang-barang anda akan saya urus nanti... silakan..."

"Iya... tapi, ini bukan mimpi kan??"

"Bukan tuan..."

Ichigo benar-benar tak dapat memikirkan apapun saat itu, dirinya seperti tenggelam dalam mimpi yang sangat indah, berkali-kali pun dia mencubit tangannya, dia tak dapat terbangun... apakah memang benar kalau semua yang dia alami ini bukan mimpi, namun lamunan Ichigo terpecah karena goncangan Pesawat yang take off.....

Ichigo segera mencari tempat duduk di pesawat yang sangat besar itu, lalu segera memasang sabuk pengaman.....

Setelah keadaan pesawat sudah stabil, Ichigo mulai melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar.. saat menoleh kebelakang muncullah seorang gadis manis berambut hitam yang memakai pakaian Pramugari.....

"Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu...." kata gadis itu.

"Eh, iya. Ngak kok, aku cuman ingin lihat-lihat aja."

"Perkenalkan saya Hinamori momo, saya disini sebagai pramugari..."

"Aku bisa lihat itu, maaf apakah aku boleh bertanya sesuatu??"

"Iya, silakan..."

"Apakah hanya aku yang ada dipesawat ini???"

"Tidak, ada Abarai, saya, Hisagi-san sebagai pilotnya... kalau penumpangnya hanya anda, tuan Ichigo..."

"Iya, bagaimana kau tau namaku? Aku kan belum memperkenalkan namaku??"

"Itu.. saya tau nama tuan dari tuan muda... maaf saya harus kembali kebelakang dulu, kalau ada sesuatu panggil saya..." kata Hinamori meninggalkan Ichigo...

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, sore pun datang... Akhirnya sampailah Ichigo ditempat tujuan...

"Silakan tuan Ichigo turun..... kita sudah sampai ditujuan..." kata Abarai pada Ichigo yang terus menatap cendela...

"Eh, sudah sampai ya?? Ini dimana??"

"Sekarang kita berada tepat di depan kediaman tuan muda...."

"loh, kok bisa kan harusnya kita turun dibandara??"

"Ya, ini adalah tempat landasan pesawat pribadi keluarga tuan muda..."

"Wow.... Pukul berapa sekarang???"

"Pukul 17.00... sebetar lagi makan malam, silakan menuju kedalam rumah besar...."

Saat Ichigo turun dari pesawat, dia dapat melihat sebuah Rumah yang sangat besar, mungkin boleh disebut kastil, rumah itu dikelilingi tanaman bunga mawar yang sangat banyak, dan beberapa kolan ikan yang besar. Rumah itu nampak sangat menyeramkan, karena gelap, Ichigo agak merinding waktu melihat rumah itu.

"Tuan?? Ada apa?? Cepatlah masuk, udara diluar sangat dingin kalau malam datang..." Kata Hinamori yang ada di Belakang Ichigo.

"Iya, makasih... apakah benar ini rumah tempat liburan itu???"

"Iya."

Ichigo berjalan penuh kewaspadaan, matanya terus melirik kiri dan kanan, dia mulai curiga dengan liburannya. Dia pun mengambil Hp dari sakunya, namun saat melihat Hpnya.... Tidak ada sinyal satupun.... Ichigo pun pasrah dan tetap berjalan menuju Rumah tersebut....

"Sebenarnya ini liburan macam apa sih??" Tanya Ichigo memecah suasana yang hening..

"Nanti atau besok pasti anda akan tau...." jawab Abarai sambil terus berjalan...

"Huh.... Baiklah."

"Tuan Ichigo, silakan masuk...." Kata Abarai sambil membuka pintu Rumah itu.

Saat memasuki pintu rumah tersebut, Banyak sekali orang yang menyambut Ichigo. Orang-orang itu berpakaian seperti seorang pelayan, lalu dari kejauhan Ichigo melihat 4 orang berdiri di lantai 2, tepan didepan tangga dan melihat kearah Ichigo.

"Tuan besar, ini adalah Tuan Ichigo...." Kata Abarai sambil memberi ormat kepada orang tersebut.

Orang itu mengerakkan tangannya, lalu beranjak pergi. Begitu pula dengan 3 orang lainnya, tanpa mengatakan apapun ketiga orang itu pergi mengikuti orang sebelumnya. Karena ditinggalkan begitu saja Ichigo merasa kesal...

"Woi, memangnya siapa sih kau itu, apa kau tak tau cara menghormati tamu ya???" teriak Ichigo kesal.

Orang itu hanya berhenti sejenak, lalu bejalan kembali. Ichigo makin kesal dengan sikap orang itu dan bermaksud untuk mengejarnya, namun sesuatu bergerak cepat menghampiri Ichigo...

"**Awaaassss~!!!!!"**

"Eh....."

_**BRAAAAAKKKK~!! **_Ternyata sesuatu menabrak Ichigo dari samping hingga Ichigo terhempas cukup jauh dan terjatuh...

"_**Auuchhh~!!**_ Sakit tau..."

"Maap... aku gak tau, habisnya lantainya licin sih maap ya???"

"Eh...??"

Saat Ichigo membuka matanya, didepannya tlah ada seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Gadis tersebut yang telah menabrak Ichigo, gadis itu mengosok-gosok kepalanya yang mungkin terbentur saat bertabrakan dengan Ichigo, Ichigo terus terdiam sambil melihat gadis itu....

"Eh, aku juga minta maap, tapi jangan diem di atas tubuhku, kamu berat tau..."

"Hmm... maap...maap...." Kata gadis itu sambil berdiri dan agak menjauh dari tubuh Ichigo.

"Ya, gak apa-apa kok."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu itu Siapa ya?? Aku kok gak pernah liat kamu disekitar sini???" kata gadis itu sambil memandang wajah Ichigo dari dekat.

Ichigo sangat terkejut dan melompat menjauh dari gadis itu. Wajah Ichigo memarah seperti buah Strawbery...

"Nona, ini adalah tuan Ichigo Kurosaki.." kata Hinamori.

"Oh.... Jadi kamu Ichigo ya, aku Rukia Kuchiki... salam kenal." Sapa gadis itu.

"Iya..."

Ichigo benar-benar tak dapat memikirkan apapun, gadis yang bernama Rukia itu tampaknya telah membuat hati Ichigo meleleh. Namun lamunan Ichigo tersadar saat seseorang dari lantai 2 memanggil nama Rukia..

"Rukia... Kemarilah."

"Eh, kenapa aku kan sedang berkenalan dengan Ichigo.. Kakak benar-benar menganggu." Kata Rukia ketus.

"Abarai, bawa Ichigo ke kamar tamu.. lalu saat makan malam suruh dia ke ruang makan."

"Baik, tuan.."

* * *

**Setelah merapikan barangnya dikamar tamu, Renji memanggilnya...**

"Tuan Ichigo, saatnya makan malam. Silakan anda keruang makan...."

"Baik..."

Renji membawa Ichigo keruang makan, saat berada didepan ruang makan Renji membukakan pintunya, Ichigo dipersilahlan untuk masuk. Saat memasuki ruangan itu....

"Selamat datang..." kata seseorang lelaki berambut putih yang memeluk Ichigo penuh kehangatan.

"Iya... Terima kasih..."

"Kau Ichigo ya, perkenalkan aku Joshiro Ukitake. Aku adalah paman dari pemilik rumah ini, keponakanku pasti akan sangat senang melihatmu..."

"Huh??"

"Akan aku kenalkan semua anggota keluarga yang tinggal dirumah ini, yang duduk di sebelah kananku ini adalah Istriku, Retsu Unohana, lalu tangan kanan keponakanku Matsumoto Rangiku, yang duduk disebelah kiriku adalah adik dari sahabatku Rukia Kuchiki, lalu sebelahnya seharusnya adalah Keponakanku, tapi dia tak dapat ikut makan malam, lalu yang paling ujung itu adalah temanku Byakuya Kuchiki..." kata Ukitake dengan wajah yang sangat ceria.

Ichigo hanya dapat terdiam, dia tak dapat mengatakan apapun. Mata orang yang bernama Byakuya itu nampak terus menatapnya dengan tajam, namun saat dia memalingkan wajahnya kebelakang, seseorang membuka pintu dengan perlahan, Ichigo tak dapat melihat orang itu dari kegelapan yang ada diluar pintu, yang terlihat hanyalah 2 pasang mata hijau dan rambut yang berwarna putih. orang itu tersenyum pada Ichigo, Ichigo hanya terdiam tak mengucapkan apapun sampai orang itu menyapa Ichigo dengan lembut dari luar Pintu...

"Hai... Ichigo Kurosaki...."

**Bersambung.....**

Hanybun-bun : Tetep kayak yang diatas tadi, enaknya Sad ending apa Happy Ending ya??

Please Review.........


	2. Chapter 2

"**Lohaaaa~!** Akhirnya Chapter kedua, tapi kenapa ni chapter bukan ending? Coz, sahabat baik aku ngasih inspirasi sih...

-Makasih buat Rio, kamu aneh tapi pinter juga... tapi tetep aja walaupun kau dah membantu diriku berkali-kali, aku gak akan mau manggil kamu Kak atau Senpai...hahaha...1000x-

**(****Info : **Walaupun Rio itu lebih tua dari aku n' kakak kelas, tapi beda sekolah.**)** *Gag usah dipikirin, gak penting...*

Ok, makasih buat yang udah Review... itu sangat berarti bagiku...*sok puitisss*

Tapi emang kok, Sorry...maaf sebesar-besarnya. Iya juga, Banyak kesalahan pada tulisan n' namanya... *sujud-sujud*

Ini yang kedua, ceritanya agak melenceng dikit... kalau ada kesalahan tolong dikasih tau, oce...

**NB : Kayak yang lainnya... Bleach bukan punyaku!**** Klo punyaku pasti... pasti... Aneh bin ajaib! **

**Something Strange in My Holiday**

**Chapter 2==**

"Hai Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo sempat marah karena merasa dipermainkan oleh orang-orang yang tidak dia kenal ini. Namun saat dia melihat orang yang menyapa dari belakangnya, semua amarahnya serasa hilang, lenyap, dia malah merasakan rasa yang aman dan tentram.

"Hai, juga..."

"Ah... Ichigo perkenalkan, dia adalah keponakanku..." Kata orang yang memeluknya tadi.

"_Jadi dia yang menyelenggarakan liburan ini, anak kecil ini, __yang benar saja... tapi kenapa aku jadi merasa aneh ya? Sebenarnya ada apa?"_

"Ichigo, kau tak apa-apa?"

"Hmm... Aneh..."

"Apanya?"

"Eh, tidak...tidak... Oh ya! Aku Kurosaki Ichigo..."

"Iya, aku Hitsugaya Toshiro... salam kenal." Kata Toshiro dengan senyuman yang tipis.

Ichigo menjadi makin tenang, senyuman tipis yang masih melekat dibibir Toshiro nampaknya sangat berpengaruh pada perasaan Ichigo, saat dia berjalan pun senyuman iu masih tetap ada, tapi saat dia lewat didepan gadis yang Ichigo tambrak tadi siang, senyuman itu mendadak sirna dan menjadi sesuatu yang menampakkan ekspresi bersedih...

"Ichigo, silakan duduk... mari kita mulai makan malam ini..."

"Iya, terima kasih.."

Saat makan malam berlangsung, pandangan Ichigo hanya tertuju pada Toshiro yang masih menunduk, sekali-kali matanya juga melirik pada Rukia juga termenung, mereka berdua seperti ada masalah, padahal sebelumnya mereka berdua tampak baik-baik saja. Setelah makan malam berakhir, Toshiro menghampiri Ichigo...

"Ichigo, boleh aku bicara denganmu?"

"Tentu..."

Toshiro mulai menampakkan senyumannya lagi, namun kali ini seperti sedikit dipaksakan. Karena matanya masih menunjukkan kesedihan, dan itu membuat Ichigo menjadi penasaran.

Ichigo berjalan mengikuti Toshiro, melewati lorong-lorong yang gelap dalam rumah itu, cahaya lampu lilin berkedip-kedip karena angin yang masuk melalui beberapa ventilasi udara, suasana malam itu benar-benar sangat sunyi. Toshiro tiba-tiba berhenti didepan sebuah pintu besar yang terlihat kuno, ukiran-ukiran dipintu itu dapat menjelaskan seberapa tua pintu itu, Toshiro yang masih terdiam membuka pintu itu yang memasukinya...

"Ichigo, masuklah..."

"Iya."

Ichigo sangat terkejut ketika melihat kedalam ruangan itu, semua interiornya mewah dan berbau kuno dan antik. Ruangan yang kira-kira berukuran 12x10 itu adalah sebuah kamar yang sangat bersih, namun kekaguman Ichigo tiba-tiba menghilang, dia melihat Toshiro yang duduk diatas tempat tidurnya dengan ekspresi sedih, karena watak Ichigo yang tak suka melihat orang lain sedih dia pun bertanya pada Toshiro...

"Hei, kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?"

"...Tidak... aku hanya merasa senang sekali, namun aku juga sedih..."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau...Entah kenapa saat aku melihatmu rasanya aku senang sekali... Oh ya, boleh aku tanya sesuatu padamu..." Kata Toshiro sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Tentu, apapun... yang penting jangan menangis lagi, itu sangat aneh..."

"Begini, Ichigo... Apakah kau..."

"Apa?" Sahut Ichigo penasaran

"Apakah kau... menyukai Kuchiki?"

"Eh, apa? Mak...maksudnya?" tanya Ichigo gugup.

Toshiro melihat Ichigo sambil tersenyum lalu tertawa kecil, Ichigo semakin gugup melihat Toshiro yang tertawa padanya, lalu dia berhenti tertawa dan menatap Ichigo dengan tajam...

"Benarkan?"

"Oh itu...itu..."

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana ya?"

"Fyuuuhhh... Walaupun kau tak menjawabnya aku sudah tau, kau menyukai Kuchiki sejak pertama kau melihatnya, kau tau...kalau...Kuchiki itu..."

"Apa?Apa?"

"Tak penting, tak usah dibahas..." kata Toshiro sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela. "Kau tau Ichigo... setelah musim Dingin berakhir pasti selalu musim semi, lalu musim panas dan dimusim panas langit pasti cerah sekali, apalagi kalau malam langit dipenuhi oleh bintang yang berkedip-kedip dan cahaya rembulan yang indah..." Kata Toshiro sambil memandangi kaca jendela yang masih tertutup oleh tirai.

"Yup..."

"Oh ya! Kau pernah melihat bulan? Bagaimana bentuknya? Yang aku dengar dari pelayan-pelayanku dan buku-buku yang kubaca, bulan itu indah cahayanya terang kalau malam... dan sampai sekarang aku hanya dapat berharap bisa melihatnya suatu saat nanti..."

"Apa? Kau belum pernah melihatnya?"

"Belum..."

"Sama sekali?"

"Ya... sejak dilahirkan aku belum pernah melihatnya, bahkan dari buku yang kubaca, tidak ada gambarnya..."

"Oh... itu mudah! Buka saja tirai itu... Baiklah, aku saja yang buka..." Kata Ichigo sambil berjalan kearah jendela.

"Percuma..."

"Kata siapa, kulihat malam ini cuacanya terang... sekarang saatnya kau melihat ini..." Kata Ichigo sambil membuka tirai yang menutupi jendela itu, namun saat tirai itu terbuka... "**What the...** Loh? Kok begini? Mana kacanya?" Ichigo sangat terkejut karena kaca jendela itu gelap, bahkan tak terlihat apapun.

"Sudah aku bilang kan?"

"Tapi...Tapi... Cuacanya..."

"Iya, Kau tidak salah cuaca di luar memang sedang baik, tak ada mendung, tidak hujan, tapi yang salah itu kacanya... Kaca itu hitam, tak dapat ditembus sinar apapun, hanya untuk hiasan saja... dan Terima kasih sudah mau membantu..." Kata Toshiro sambil memandangi Ichigo yang masih berdiri didepan jendela.

"Aneh... Hei, boleh aku bertanya kenapa jendela ini gelap, lalu sangat aneh jika kau belum pernah melihat bulan yang muncul dimalam hari ketika cuacanya bagus dan itu ada setiap hari. Sebenarnya ada apa dalam keluarga ini?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, jendela itu gelap agar aku tak bisa melihat kearah luar ruangan ini, walaupun siang atau malam sama saja. Semua anggota keluarga ini melarangku untuk keluar 1 cm saja dari pintu depan bahkan mengintip pun aku dilarang."

"Eh, Kenapa mereka melarangmu?" tanya Ichigo yang makin penasaran

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau. Setiap aku bertanya jawaban mereka selalu ..._karena kami menyayangimu hingga kami tak rela kalau ada orang lain yang melihatmu..._ Jadi kau mau cerita soal bentuk bulan?"

"Itu... Bagaimana ya?"

"Tak apa, siapkan saja ceritamu aku akan merasa sangat senang bila dapat mendengarkannya darimu. Kalau kau memang belum siap, akan aku tunggu sampai kau mau menceritakannya..." Kata Toshiro sambil tersenyum.

"_Oh my... kenapa anak ini manis sekali ya, dia kan laki-laki... aku jadi merasa agak kasihan dengannya, tapi apa yang harus aku ceritakan? Bagaimana kalau, Hei Toshiro dengar ya, bulan itu bulat warnanya putih agak kekuning-kuningan bersinar terang sekali dimalam hari, jika tanggal tertentu bentuknya akan berubah, lalu... Ahhhh! Kenapa aku jadi binggung? Apa yang harus aku katakan padanya?" _Kata Ichigo dalam hati.

"Ichigo? Ada apa? Kalau kau memang tak mau menceritakannya padaku... tak apa, bukankah itu merepotkan bagimu, maaf karena permintaanku ini memberatkanmu..." Kata Toshiro sambil menunduk.

"Ehhh... Bukan, ngak kok...ngak sama sekali, aku cuman binggung bagaimana cara mengambarkannya..."

Tiba-tiba "_**CLING!"**_

"Aha! Aku tau caranya..."

"Apa?"

"Kau punya buku gambar dan pensil warna?"

"Ya... aku punya pensil warna pemberian Kuchiki dulu aku masih menyimpannya dilemari karena aku rasa benda itu tak berguna, memangnya untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk menceritakannya padamu..."

Ichigo berlari menuju lemari Toshiro lalu mengambil pensil warna yang memang sudah agak usang, lalu mengambil beberapa lembar kertas yang ada dimeja, lalu berlari menuju Toshiro lagi.

"Ichigo? Itu untuk apa?"

"Diam saja, kau nanti akan segera tau..." Kata Ichigo yang sedang mencoret-coret kertas itu dengan pensil warna..

Tiba-tiba saat asyik mencoret-coret...

_**Tok...Tok...**__**Tok...**_

"Tuan Ichigo, Tuan besar memanggil anda..." Kata seseorang dari luar sambil membuka pintu...

"Eh? Ada apa ya?" kata Ichigo menghentikan kegiatannya. "Oh, kau yang ada dipesawat itu ya? Oke, aku akan kesana..." kata Ichigo sambil berdiri dan mengambil kertas-kertas yang ia coret-coret tadi.

"Ya... Tuan besar menunggu anda diruangannya..."

"Hinamori ya? Sudah lama sekali aku tak melihatmu, bagaimana kadaanmu..." Tanya Toshiro sambil menatapnya dari kejauhan.

"Tu...Tuan...muda? Saya...saya baik-baik saja... bagaimana dengan tuan?" kata Hinamori gugup.

"Hinamori? Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau tampak gugup?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa? Saya hanya menjemput Tuan Ichigo... Permisi tuan muda..." kata Hinamori sambil berlari menuju lorong.

"Toshiro, kita lanjutkan besok saja ya?"

"Ya... Selamat malam, Ichigo..."

"Selamat malam..." Kata Ichigo sambil menutup pintu kamar Toshiro.

Saat dalam perjalanan ke ruang tamu...

"Uhmm... Memangnya ada apa, kenapa aku dipanggil?" Tanya Ichigo memecah keheningan.

"Itu... Saya juga kurang tau, saya hanya diperintahkan memanggil tuan..."

"Padahal aku mau menunjukkan sesuatu pada Toshiro, tapi biarlah... besok kan masih ada waktu..."

"Maaf tuan Ichigo, boleh saya tau apa yang akan tuan Ichigo tunjukkan pada tuan muda?" tanya Hinamori yang mulai penasaran sambil melihat kertas yang dibawa Ichigo

"Oh ini? Ini hanya beberapa gambar yang aku buat sendiri... Kau boleh melihatnya tapi jangan dikritik ya..." kata Ichigo sambil memperlihatkan gambarannya...

Tiba-tiba ekspresi Hinamori berubah, dia kaget melihat gambaran Ichigo, Ichigo pun bertanya padanya...

"Eh, Hinamori? Ada apa? Apakah gambaranku terlalu jelek atau terlalu bagus?"

"Kau... mau menunjukkan ini pada Tuan muda?"

"Iya.. ada apa?"

"Tapi... ini dilarang tuan Ichigo, kau tak bisa memperlihatkan gambar ini pada tuan muda, kerena..."

"Apa?"

"Karena... Tuan muda bisa..."

**Tiba-tiba...**

"Hinamori! Bukankah aku sudah bilang... jangan pernah menceritakan masalah Tuan muda pada orang lain... kau tidak lupa dengan itu kan?" Kata seseorang wanita dari belakang mereka berdua...

Ichigo pun segera menoleh karena cukup terkejut dengan suara itu, saat dia menoleh kebelakang... Dia menemukan seorang wanita yang sangat cantik dan sexy berdiri tepat dibelakang mereka...

"Nona Matsumoto, maafkan saya... bukan maksud saya untuk melanggarnya, tapi..." kata Hinamori pada wanita itu...

"Eh, siapa dia? Kenapa aku tidak sadar kalau ada yang berjalan dibelakang kita? Sejak kapan?" tanya Ichigo binggung.

"Oh... jadi kamu Ichigo itu ya? Tadi aku gak ikut nyambut kedatangan kamu sih... Eh, kenalin aku Matsumoto Rangiku, asisten tuan muda Hitsugaya, salam kenal..."

"Umm... iya salam kenal juga, aku Ichigo ku..."

"Ichigo kurosaki kan? Punya 2 adik perempuan, tinggal di kota Karakura, ayahmu seorang Dokter... Gak usah disebutin aku dah tau kok, tuan Hitsugaya yang ngasih tau aku..." Sahut wanita yang bernama Matsumoto itu.

"Iya, bener..."

"Wah... ternyata tebakan tuan Hitsugaya gak pernah salah ya..."

"_Eh__, kok ditebak... Kenapa tambah lama tambah aneh orang-orang yang ada disini ya, mungkin keluarga keturunan peramal atau mata-mata rahasia yang disuruh buat introgasi aku... Bukan.. bukan, gak mungkin mereka mau introgasi aku, mang apa pentingnya aku? Tapi kok lama kelamaan kayak ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan ya?"_

"Nona Matsumoto... Maaf menggangu, tapi tuan Ichigo di panggil tuan besar..." Kata Hinamori pada Matsumoto.

"Oh, kenapa gak bilang dari tadi... tentang yang tadi Hinamori, ingatlah selalu... Jangan pernah beritahu orang lain atau kau bisa dapat hukuman... Baiklah aku pergi dulu ya..." kata Matsumoto meninggalkan mereka berdua...

"Aneh... Eh, boleh tau gak tadi itu apa yang mau kau katakan?"

"Maaf tuan Ichigo, saya tidak bisa mengatakannya... Hal itu dilarang, sebaiknya kita segera pergi menemui tuan besar..." kata Hinamori lirih.

"Ok dech, ngomong-ngomong Toshiro kok kayaknya dilindungi banget dikeluarga ini sih? Padahal dia kan Cuma keponakannya yang punya rumah ini?"

"Itu... karena Pemilik sebenarnya rumah ini adalah Tuan muda sendiri, karena sejak kecil orang tua tuan muda sudah tiada jadi Rumah ini sementara dipimpin oleh tuan besar..."

"Jadi anak itu yang punya rumah ya... Lalu Siapa Rukia itu?"

"Nona Rukia adalah putri dari salah satu keluarga bangsawan yang sangat dekat dengan keluarga ini dan Nona Rukia itu juga..."

"Kenapa? Apa?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa... Sebaiknya tuan Ichigo menyembunyikan gambar-gambar itu, atau kalau tidak Tuan Ichigo bisa kena hukuman dari tuan besar..."

"Iya..."

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, sampailah Ichigo di depan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang sangat besar yang motifnya hampir sama dengan pintu dikamar Toshiro, dari luar Ichigo mendengar suara seseorang sedang bertengkar, lalu dari balik pintu itu keluarlah seorang gadis yang ternyata adalah Rukia, dia berlari sambil menangis meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ichigo hanya terdiam tak dapat mengatakan apapun...

"_Itu gadis yang tadi... ada apa dengannya? Kenapa menangis..."_

Lalu dalam ruangan itu keluarlah seorang lagi yang Ichigo tidak kenal, tapi kali ini dia adalah laki-laki yang berpenampilan sangat rapi dan nampak begitu bijaksana dan tegas namun dingin... dia lewat didepan Ichigo dengan tatapan yang tajam dan dingin bagaikan es, lalu berlalu begitu saja...

"_Tatapan yang dingin, sebenarnya ada siapa saja dalam rumah ini... apakah orang itu tadi ada hubungannya dengan Rukia..."_

Lalu dari dalam ruangan terdengar suara seseorang memangil Ichigo... saat Ichigo masuk, dia melihat seseorang yang berwajah murung dan terus menatapnya...

"_Sebenarnya ada apa dirumah ini..."_

**Bersambung...**

**Hore~!** Chapter 2 selesai! Sorry klo ceritanya gak jelas n' ceritanya juga gantung?

Tapi soal jelek atau bagusnya... **Pliissss**! Review ya? Aku terima review apa aja... . Oke mungkin dipairingnya ganti... gara-gara my prend ceritanya jadi membingungkan...

Ok, gitu aja... Bye-bye! ^,^


End file.
